Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical
|Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = 'Sir Poley' |Row 2 title = Publication date |Row 2 info = 2013 |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Fantasy, fanfiction |Row 4 title = Series |Row 4 info = Harry Potter and the Natural 20 |Row 5 title = Preceded by |Row 5 info = Harry Potter and the Natural 20 |Row 5 title = Followed by |Row 5 info = Harry Potter and the Save-or-Die }} Began publication in April 2013, available online. Length Probably 248 standard pages long477136 total characters according to charcounter.com, but I want to recheck with the non white-space option.. First read (May-August 2013) Format FF.net version, on my phone. Journal Started it on May 18th, when there were 2 chapters out. They are very promising, but it's been 3 weeks since one came out now! Looks like this is gonna be a sleeper. Page count so far: Chapter 1: 30065 / 15.6 Chapter 2: 21331 / 11.1 Chapter 3: 21986 / 11.4 Chapter 4: 21357 / 11.1 Chapters 5 and 6 (29th June 2013) 14348 and 20158 characters long, or 7.5 and 10.5 pages, respectively. Read on 29th June 2013. I got an email to say the fic had been updated after, like, weeks, only to find it was the second chapter since I'd last read any. It's actually really interesting! I can't believe I thought it was over at the end of the first year :P Chapter 7 (14th July 2013) 19786 characters long, or 10.3 pages. Read when it came out on the 14th of July. Not so interesting as the last, oh well. Chapter 8 (19th July 2013) 23063 characters long, or 12.0 pages. Read it when it came out on the 19th of July. Fun and interesting, but not much really happened. Chapters 9 and 10 (up to 10th August 2013) 23901 and 25335 characters long, respectively, or 12.4 and 13.2 pages. Read them soon after they came out. Alright, bit slow and uneventful though. Rating Reading record Previous book: [[Harry Potter and the Natural 20|'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Natural 20]] (II) Simultaneous books: quite a few probably, never actually finished it First read (12th-17th September 2014) Format FF.net version, on my phone. Journal Started immediately after rereading Harry Potter and the Natural 20 in August/September 2014. The third book had been started by then, so I picked up the series again in order to read this one fully. Finished it fairly quickly, though perhaps not really for its size. It wasn't quite as entertaining, perhaps because it wasn't as novel, as the first book, but still good. I really enjoyed the police side-story, and I liked the way it took on the main plot from 'Chamber of Secrets'. I thought it seemed a bit rushed, though. It *was* shorter than the last one, but it also finished before Christmas and, though there was a sort of theme going on of Milo training up his party, it never really went anywhere. Rating 1 Reading record Previous book: [[Harry Potter and the Natural 20|'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Natural 20]] (III) Next book: Ratings, awards, mentions and recommendations =Links and references= Category:Works Category:Literature Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction books Category:Harry Potter books Category:Fantasy books Category:2010s books Category:Books read in 2013 Category:Books read in 2014 Category:Books with 1 rating